


Always

by RowenaIsKween



Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaIsKween/pseuds/RowenaIsKween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RIP Alan Rickman 1946-2016. You will forever be in our hearts. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Always**

**In honor of the wonderful Alan Rickman, who made our beloved Professor Snape alive. Rest In Peace, sir.**

* * *

 

In our days, we have our ups and downs.

But these kind of situations shook us deeply, more so than we can imagine, rarely happening.

You were going about your daily life, when you heard. Or saw. It didn't matter how you found out, but now, _now_ , you knew. But you wish you never knew.

He's dead. Alan Rickman was dead.

And suddenly, the phrase 'What's done is done' took a whole new meaning in your mind.

You're in shock. _Is this a joke?_ you think to yourself. You even google to see if it was true.

It was true.

And then you finally realized what in the world had just happened, processing it.

Then tears started streaming down on your face.

_He's dead._

Your beloved Professor Snape was dead.

The man you hated so deeply, you didn't think you could hate him even more. The man who took away points simply because he hated a boy. You hated him for hating Harry.

But you didn't realize the true definition of hate until Umbridge came 'round.

Then his story had started unraveling. A man of the crossroads, fluttering back and forth, never really knowing where his allegiance truly lies.

It wasn't until his death that you realized how complicated, yet beautiful his soul was.

_The bravest man you ever knew._

_Gone._

_Just like that._

_After all this time?_ You ask yourself. _After all this time, is he just still Professor Snape to me?_

The man had appeared in so much, yet his portrayal of Severus had touched your heart so deep.

And somewhere, in the deep depths of your mind, a voice said,

_"Always,"_


End file.
